


Necessary Elements - Salt

by abbabccd05



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: So...I made a pic for the fic :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castielsdemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsdemons/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511696) by [castielsdemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsdemons/pseuds/castielsdemons). 



 

Uh, I've been translating this work Salt by [castielsdemons](http://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsdemons/pseuds/castielsdemons) for a while, and I gotta say I'm really into it.So I kinda just found some pictures and put them all together, and this is how the story looks like to me. Josie's, potions, boxing and these two :) 

I'm not sure if it's appropriate to make this picture cause I don't own any of them and also I'm not the author, so I really don't know if I'm allowed to post it, and if I'm not, please do tell me and I'll immediately take it down.

And again, I love the story so much, please keep it up!! So looking forward to the next chapter!!!  <3

 

翻譯白鹽已經好一陣子（但是很慢因為一直分心去做別的事情），真的很喜歡這個故事的氛圍，今天翻到一半超有畫面就覺得應該試試看拼個圖（就是因為這種事情分心= =），於是這個故事在我腦子裡就是長這個樣子，喬西的酒吧，藥水，拳擊訓練，一直酗酒（？）還有帥帥的羅土豪跟巴米蟲。

這些圖都是網路上找的沒有任何一張屬於我，我也不太確定擅自幫人家的文做這種東西是不是很失禮，所以如果作者不喜歡的話我就會拿掉XDDDDDDD 

其實作者太太前幾天在更新下面回了幾條評論我不小心掃到，她說她最近有點忙不過來，更新速度慢很怕時間一旦拖太久她這個故事就要坑掉寫不下去，我嚇一大跳想說這故事怎麼可以不寫完！！！不是有三部曲嗎！！！（板凳都佔好了）於是就立刻跟她表白拜託她一定要寫完因為我還等著翻第二部（。）然後還真的順利拿到授權（。）

總之只是很想要太太知道真的有人很喜歡這篇文啊，寫文這條路真的很孤獨一不小心就走不下去，但真心希望這篇文可以順順走到第三部，期待下篇！！ <3


End file.
